


a modern epic

by Junavit



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junavit/pseuds/Junavit
Summary: King Falls AM and Welcome to Night Vale kiss
Relationships: Welcome to Night Vale/King Falls AM
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	a modern epic

**Author's Note:**

> POV: it’s 2020. eveything is shit. you’ve been waiting 4 years for a fic to update only go one day check your email go find that the creator has posted an 800 word crack fic about two podcasts kissing. it isn’t even funny. you’re pretty sure the creator has never even listened to one of the podcasts.
> 
> Hi, my names y.n., and my life? it’s kinda crazy

My name is King Falls AM. The AM stands for Archibald McDonnald. Except I don’t like Archibald McDonnald. I just like AM and that’s all. 

I am walking down the street. It is cold outside. I wrap my blue-green coat tighter around my super muscular shoulders and keep walking. Under my coat I am wearing my jersey because it’s for football and tomorrow is the big game. I’m not nervous though because I am very good at football and also I am the quarterback.

I am passing over the bridge when someone bumps into my shoulder. It doesn’t hurt because all my muscles absorb the impact. The someone who ran into me trips and drops all the books he was carrying, the books tumble to the ground. 

“Oh no,” Says the someone, “My books! They all tumbled to the ground.”

The someone quickly starts picking up his books. He hasn’t seen me, but I see him. He is wearing a purple dress and has tattoos on his arms. His dark eyeliner is very smokey and looks good against his lavender-violet eyes. He has hair.

I bend down to help him pick up his books. “You dropped all your books,” I chuckle.

He stands up. I stand up. I suddenly realize how close we are standing. I look into his violent-lavender purple eyes. I look at his mouth while I place the book I had picked up on top of his book.

He blushes and bites his lips, which I know he has. “T-thank you.” 

“Your eyes,” I say, “They are purple like an eggplant . I’m King Falls AM.” 

“I know,” the Someone says, ruefully, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the big game, Quarterback?”

I chuckle. “You go to Ray Dio High?” 

“Yeah,” Says the cute boy, tucking his hair behind his ears. “I’m Welcome To Night Vale.” 

“Welcome to Night Vale. That’s a beautiful name.” I smirk in response. He blushes. 

“Well… I should be going. My parents are dead but I’m new in town and I don’t want my step-mom to find my indie record collection. I just got a Radiohead record yesterday at the record store. It’s ok if you don’t know them they’re really underground.” Welcome to Night Vale explains. 

“Cool. I’ll see you at the game tomorrow, right?” 

“I don’t usually go to football games, but sure, I’ll be there.”

“Bye.” 

“Bye.”

He turns to walk away.

“Wait,” I call after him. 

“Yes?” He says quickly and turns to see me.

But then the train passes between us. When it’s gone…. so is he. 

“How will I find you,” I sob into the moonlight.

THE NEXT DAY

It’s very last part of the game. Everyone is sweaty. The most sweaty person is the coach of Ray Dio High, since the team is losing by 1 point and the game is almost over.

“What are you going to do, King Falls?” Taunts the other team. I look nervously to the stands I haven’t seen Welcome to Night Vale. If I just knew he was there….. I know I could win.

Next thing I know the ball is in my hands. I look at it, wondering how it got there. I must have just caught it by accident! 

Suddenly I hear a voice say, “Run, King Falls AM, run!”

I look at the bleachers. It’s Welcome to Night Vale. They are wearing my letter jacket.

“I love you,” I say, nervous.

“I love you too,” says Welcome to Night Vale demurely.

I feel fire flood my heart. He loves me! I start to run and I run past the other team. Everyone is yelling. I can’t hear them. 

“KING FALLS AM SCORES THE TOUCHDOWN.” 

“Wow.” I say. 

The whole schools run onto the field and start whooping and cheering and popping champagne. I swing Welcome to Night Vale in triumphant circles and say, “I heard you, I won for you.” 

“Wow, do you mean that?” Welcome to Night Vale asks, and he still has lips.

“I do.” I say. 

“Oh my gosh,” says Welcome to Night Vale, tucking both our hair behind his ear, “I look at your hand in mind and I wonder how jealous are the stars, in their Sisyphean journey across the sky, for even they yearn for the wonders I have known everytime I draw you near.”

We kiss. Everyone cheers. 

“You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry You float like a feather In a beautiful world” I say. 

“You listened to Radiohead?” Welcome to Night Vale gasps.

“Only the first 48 seconds.”

“That’s ok.” 

then they lived happily ever after the end


End file.
